People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, as an increasing variety and amount of content is being made available over networks such as the Internet, users are obtaining an increasing amount of their content over those networks. Users can access this content using any appropriate electronic device, including devices that utilize wireless networks such as those specified by IEEE 802.11 or “Wi-FI” wireless networking standards. In traditional wireless networks, clients discover and associate to wireless local area networks (WLANs), which are created and announced by Access Points (APs). In this way, a device usually behaves either as an AP or as a client, each of these roles involving a different set of functionality. One recently proposed standard of “Wi-Fi Direct” aims to enhance the device-to-device interaction for Wi-Fi networks. Under Wi-Fi Direct, the roles for devices are specified as dynamic, and hence a Wi-Fi Direct device may implement both the role of a client and the role of a group owner (GO). These roles are therefore logical roles that could even be executed simultaneously by the same device.